


Kerrmalion

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crack Treated Seriously, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pygmalion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient greek sculptor Avon falls in love with his statue. Conveniently, the gods bring the statue to life. It's also convenient that Avon has slippery lamp oil handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerrmalion

**Author's Note:**

> Blakefancier and I played this in an RPG long ago (2006). To save covering up Bf's current fandom interests on her dashboard with old B7, I'm going to post this without using the official coauthor format (and yes, I did discuss it with her, and got a thumbs up). I'll change it later, when Bf has added enough new stuff that it will be buried.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon put down his tools and wiped one marble-dusted hand across his brow as he gazed on his completed work. He had never done anything so fine, so perfect, so much better than it had been in his imagination. He suspected he never would again. He stroked one satiny flank, and walked around it, admiring the balance and power of it. He had wanted to create a heroic figure, fit to decorate a noble's garden, but now, he knows he would never sell it. He would starve first. He cupped his hands over the clenched buttocks, and imagined the ripple of muscle. The curve of the spine drew his eyes up to the expanse of chest, twisted slightly, the attachment of arms whose muscles were, like the rest, strong and sleek.

He continued pacing.

The tension and grace in the pose, the uplifted head, the mass of curls... ah, how he had laboured over each, not too perfectly rounded, nor yet reduced to mere waves. The eyes were mesmerizing, lifted to some incredible vision, the mouth... that mouth... set in determination. That throat. Avon smoothed his hands over it, imagining he felt a pulse in the vein he had so delicately traced.

That chest. It should rise, and fill with air, ribs moving under skin, belly sucking and rounding as it did. The genitals. Ah... Avon didn't care for the little boy look currently in fashion. He reached out, and then sighed. No. He couldn't convince himself there was warmth beneath the stone.

He had barely eaten or slept for weeks in his fevered urgency to complete his dream, and now that it was done, he felt an overwhelming sorrow and loss. Why had the gods not created a man like this? He knelt at the statue's feet and kissed them.

A ray of light shone through the window of Avon's workroom and hit the statue. The marble warmed, softened into flesh. The chest rose and fell and the eyes blinked. The once-statue reached down and touched the artist's head.

Avon looked up and gasped, falling back onto his buttocks. His statue was gone, and in its place... a man beyond his dreams. Silently he offered up thanks to the gods, and promises of sacrifices and a life of good works, if only, if only... He whispered, "Are you real?"

The man on the pedestal smiled and took a deep breath, the so familiar contours of the chest shifting. "I think so. I hope so." He took another breath. "I feel real."

"I will pay for a bull to the gods." Avon got to his feet and held out his hands to the man. "Can you walk?"

The man stepped off the platform and took Avon's hand. "Yes," he said with calm confidence.

Avon put his head to the man's chest. "I can hear your heart." He rested his head against the man's chest, reveling in that strong, steady rhythm. "Do you know who I am?"

The man stroked Avon's hair. "Yes, you're my artist. The one who created me."

"I shaped you. The gods gave you life, as any other man." Avon looked up and suddenly kissed the ex-statue's lips, unable to resist testing the softness, the warmth, the life.

The newly created man said softly, "That was very nice." He asked, "Do I have a name?"

"Yes." Avon had dreamed of his creation, imagined even that. "You are Roj Blake. My name is Kerr Avon." Avon stroked Blake's hair, fascinated by the texture, the paradoxical strength and softness.

"Kerr." Blake smiled and stepped closer to Avon so that their bodies touched. "I like my name."

"I named you for a great hero." Avon put his hands on Blake's arse, and pulled them even closer together.

"A great hero?" Blake tilted his head in thought. "Is that what I am to be? A hero?" His brow creased as if he wasn't entirely sure he liked the idea.

"If you like. You can be whatever you wish. I hope you will also be my lover." Avon rubbed his cock against Blake.

Blake gasped. "Yes, I would like to be your lover. I would like that very much."

Avon kissed Blake again, rejoicing over lips soft and clinging to his own. "Come to the other room, to my bed, and I will love you."

Blake cupped Avon's face and pressed their mouths together. "Yes, that is what I want." 

Avon said, wonderingly, "You are perfect."

"As are you, my love."

Avon led Blake to the bedroom hastily. The gifts of the gods are capricious. Perhaps Blake would discover that he preferred women, or tall men, or even goats. Avon wasn't going to miss what might be his only chance to taste perfection.

Blake followed Avon into the bedroom. He slid his hands underneath Avon's clothes. "I want to see you."

"Oh, you will." Avon untied the leather thong holding his sculptor's apron over his clothing, then pulled off his toga and kicked away his sandals. His cock slapped against his belly, flushed and eager.

Blake reached out and touched the tip of Avon's cock with his fingers. "It's wet. And as hard as marble."

Avon grasped Blake's cock. "So is yours. We'll need some oil..." He looked around the room, which was in considerable disarray from weeks of neglect. He spied an unlit oil lamp and poured oil from it onto their cocks. He continued fondling Blake. He was impressed by the results. He said, "The gods love you, too."

Blake thrust into Avon's hand and began to stroke Avon's cock. He rubbed the oil all over, even his balls. Then he smiled, released Avon's cock, and stepped back."It was your love that gave me life. Shall I show you my appreciation?"

"Yes." Avon's eyes were glazing, and his mind couldn't be bothered to try to decide what Blake had in mind. "Please."

Blake led Avon to the bed and lowered him down onto the mattress. He spread Avon's thighs with his hands, leaving trails of oil, and settled between them. Then, beginning at Avon's knee, Blake kissed, licked, and nipped his way up Avon's thigh.

"Oh, yes, that's good." Avon arched and moaned louder. His cock twitched wildly, seeking touch. Blake licked the crease between Avon's thigh and his groin. Avon was going mad with desire. Blake's touch was tender and loving, but Avon had been ignoring his body's needs far too long for that to be enough. "Please! I need more!"

Blake lapped at Avon's balls, then looked up, smiling. "But I have not finished showing my appreciation."

"I'll try to wait for you. I don't know if I can."

Blake slid up Avon's body so that he could kiss his nipples. "You are beautiful enough to be a sculpture."

"Ah... you can mold me with your hands." 

Blake smiled, and then shifted, straddling Avon so that his cock pressed against Blake's buttocks. Avon stiffened. Even more. "Do you... do you know how to do that?"

Blake rocked his hips. "I'm not sure, but you can instruct me."

"Put... put more oil on me and then I'll show you." _Would Blake feel the same inside as other men?_

Blake poured oil onto his palm and then he put his hand behind himself and began stroking Avon's cock. "Like that?"

Avon gasped at the sensation. "Yes. Give me some oil." He held out his hand. Blake poured so much oil into Avon's hand that it dripped onto the bed. Avon reached between Blake's legs and rubbed his hand up and down the crease between buttocks. "I want you so much."

Blake lifted his hips slightly to give Avon better access. Avon pushed in a couple greasy fingers. Blake felt very real, indeed. Soft and warm and human. Blake's mouth fell open and he closed his eyes. Avon worked his fingers back and forth, deeper each time. It was if he was still sculpting Blake, so carefully shaping his vision into reality.

Blake moved on Avon's fingers and moaned. "Ooh, you feel good. Please, I want more." Avon added another finger and thrust all three deeply into Blake. Blake whispered, "Kerr... Please, Kerr..." Blake tensed inside, squeezing the fingers.

Avon pulled his fingers out. He was shaking all over. "Lie down on your belly, Roj and I'll give you what you need." Blake stroked Avon's face, then settled on his belly. Avon got up and spread Blake's legs. He put his cock between Blake's arse-cheeks and rubbed for a few seconds, teeth clenched in his bottom lip as he strove for control. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

Avon mounted Blake and pushed in. "Ahhh! Gods! I will give you a white bull with red ears!" Blake cried out and pushed back, greedily.

Avon moaned and thrust, grabbing Blake's hips with his hands to steady himself. Blake clenched the blankets, rocked back, and moaned loudly. Avon continued thrusting, biting his lip to keep from enlarging his promise to the gods. A red-earred bull was expensive enough. He regained enough sense to slide a hand under Blake's hips to grasp his cock.

Blake thrust forward, then back, coming with a loud cry. Avon shouted and came, then pulled out of Blake and lay next to him, gasping for breath. Blake turned and snuggled against Avon. "Thank you for that. It was wonderful."

"Yes, it was." Avon kissed Blake again. 'The gods have been kind to us." Blake smiled and licked Avon's collarbone. Avon put his arms around Blake. "I have olives and bread and wine."

Blake blinked and tilted his head. "I... I don't have anything."

"I meant for us." Avon tightened his grip on Blake. "You have everything I have. And if you wish to earn your own living, I'll hire tutors in whatever profession you care to learn."

Blake rested his head on Avon's shoulder and gently circled one of his nipples with a finger. " I want to watch you work."

Avon smiled and played with Blake's hair. "I'll never again make anything half as beautiful as you."

"You made love to me when you created me," Blake said softly.

"Yes." Avon stroked Blake's face. "For me, sculpting's a divine terror. One stroke too much and all is lost, but if I'm not courageous enough to continue, the vision is lost. I was so afraid I would spoil you, there were days I didn't dare touch you, but I was always driven back because I heard you within the stone, crying out for freedom."

"I thank you for freeing me."

Avon kissed Blake again. "Are you hungry? "

Blake bit his bottom lip, thoughtfully. "What does it feel like, this hunger?"

Avon touched Blake's belly. "If you're only a little hungry, it may be difficult to tell, but if you are very hungry, your stomach will hurt, and make noise. Just thinking about food when you're hungry will make your mouth water."

Blake was quiet for some time. "I think I would like to try food."

Avon brushed Blake's lips lightly with his finger and got up. "You'll enjoy eating. It's one of the many pleasures of life."

Blake sat up and watched Avon move. "You have a lovely body."

Avon smiled. "Perhaps you'll become a sculptor, too." He fetched a jar of wine, a basket of hard rolls, and a bowl of olives. 

Blake looked at the food. "What should I try first?"

"I'll show you." Avon tore a chunk off a roll and poured some wine on it to soften it, and then he stuffed a few olives inside the roll. "Try this."

Blake took a cautious bite. His eyes widened in surprise. "Mmm, it's good!"

"Later we'll go into the market and buy some lamb kebabs with garlic and onion." Avon poured Blake a clay mug full of wine.

"You're going to eat too, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course.' Avon stopped watching the miracle of Blake eating, and broke off bread for himself, preparing it as he had done for Blake. "We will have to go to the temple soon. I promised the gods a bull." _I would hate for them to think me ungrateful. They might take back their gift._

"I'm sure that will please them." Blake broke off a piece of his own bread, and fed it to Avon. "It will also please them to see that you're happy."

Avon accepted the bread, kissing Blake's fingers as he did. After he swallowed it he said, "So long as you live, I shall always be happy."

"And as long as I'm with you, I will be happy." Suddenly, Blake laughed.

Avon laughed, too, catching Blake's pleasure and multiplying it by his own. "It's good to be alive."

"Yes." Blake's eyes were twinkling. He leaned forward to kiss Avon. Avon leaned into the kiss, tasting bread and olives, and wine... and Blake. Blake deepened the kiss, wiggling closer until he was almost sitting on Avon's lap.

Avon's hand brushed Blake's groin and he looked down in surprise. "Already? Truly, the gods have blessed you."

Blake frowns. "Is it strange?"

"Most men need more time to recover the ability to rouse the flesh." Avon stroked Blake's cock. "I do."

"Oh." Blake closed his eyes and thrust into Avon's hand. He was breathing hard when he said,"I like it when you touch me."

Avon poured oil over Blake's cock and stroked him more firmly. "Would you like to pleasure me, the way I did for you? Even when I cannot rise, I still enjoy that."

Blake smiled. "I would like that very much, but what shall I do with my food?"

"Whatever you like; eat it before you pleasure me, or set it in the basket for later." Avon smiled. "Unless you think you can eat and pleasure me at the same time."

Blake seemed to consider it before he set the bread in the basket. Then he pounced on Avon and kissed him hard. Avon used his tongue this time, licking Blake's lips and teasing them open. Blake gave a surprised gasp. Then he ran his own tongue across Avon's mouth. 

Avon sucked Blake's tongue into his mouth and began playing with it. He would have to introduce Blake to the priests of Priapus. 

Blake pulled Avon against him and began to caress his back and buttocks. Avon encouraged Blake with movement and sound and his own hands stroking sensitive places. Blake moaned against Avon's mouth, wiggling and thrusting his hips. He caressed between Avon's buttocks. Avon half-closed his eyes and opened his mouth wider. He wasn't roused physically, but oh, that felt good. "Yes." He put his hands down to spread his buttocks, inviting. Blake pressed his finger against Avon's opening and rubbed it gently. Avon gave himself over to doing whatever Blake wanted. It all felt good to him and he wanted Blake's first experiences to encourage him to experiment.

"Do you find that pleasurable?"

"Oh, yes. It feels very good, Roj."

Blake pulled away. "Lie on your belly."

Avon settled himself on the bed, avoiding a damp, sticky place. He spread his legs. "My Apollo, I am yours." He'd always wanted to say that, but none of his previous lovers deserved it.

Blake knelt between Avon's legs and ran a hand over his arse. He leaned over and gave each cheek a kiss. Avon considered whether to add a goat to the sacrifices, and decided once more that it was best not to spoil the gods. He smiled into the bedding. Blake gently bit each cheek, then nuzzled his way up to lick the small of Avon's back. Blake was a dream-lover. Even when Avon was a boy and was courted by men, he couldn't remember anyone making him feel so desirable. 

Blake spread Avon's cheeks and placed a kiss on the ring of muscle within. Avon wriggled. He thought about reminding Blake to use oil, but he didn't want to spoil the moment. Blake used his tongue. Avon moaned softly. Very nearly all of him was very excited. Blake's licks became rougher. Avon moaned again. _Maybe a goat wouldn't be excessive thanks to add to the bull._ Blake shifted and really went at it, licking and jabbing at Avon's hole with his tongue. He slid a hand underneath and stroked Avon's cock. It's a pity Avon's penis wasn't as young as it once was. He remembered dancing as a young man for Apollo, aroused and exhilarated. Dancing, and fucking, and laughing as they carved their names and deeds into the boulders about Apollo's shrine.

Blake gave his hole one more kiss, then sat back on his heels. He spread Avon's cheeks, and poured a lamp oil on his hole. 

"Oh, yes." Avon couldn't spread any wider. 

Blake used a finger to rub the oil into Avon. "Your body wants me to breach it."

"My body wants to be joined with yours. Stretched. Filled."

"My body wants to be joined with yours as well." Blake kissed Avon's back and slipped in a second finger.

Avon breathed deeply, remembering carving those fingers. How carefully he'd crafted tendons and creases. How wonderful to feel them now within him.

"You are so beautiful. I feel as if I'm sculpting you." Blake was being very careful. Avon normally would have resented being treated as delicate, but this felt more like homage.

"You are. I feel myself becoming an entirely new man." Avon turned his head to the side so he could smile up at Roj.

"You're beautiful." Blake added a third finger and began to thrust into Avon's body with them. "I don't think I can hold off much longer."

"You don't have to hold off." Avon reached a hand back to stroke Blake's arm. "I'm ready for you. I've been waiting all my life for you."

Blake pulled his fingers out, then pressed the head of his cock against Avon's opening. "I'm here now. And I'll never leave you." He pushed in slowly.

Avon gasped and his eyes begin to feel damp. "It's just so perfect. Faster, Roj." Avon wanted so badly to be one with his creation.

"Soon, love." Blake didn't stop pushing until he was completely inside of Avon. "You're hot and tight. Perfect." He thrust once, obviously testing their limits.

"Yes." That was all Avon could say. His whole body and soul were crying out in affirmation. Blake's cock filled him so perfectly, pain and pleasure mingled so all his limbs felt full of fire and life. "Oh, yes, Roj."

"I love you." Blake began rock his hips, slowly at first, then moving faster until he was thrusting fully into Avon's body. 

Avon began rocking back to meet Blake. "Yes! Oh, yes! My Apollo, I love you!" Blake pressed kisses along Avon's shoulders and neck as he continued to thrust. He moaned loudly, his hands clenching the sheets. Avon continued to buck back in ecstatic fervor, moaning all the while. Blake bit the back of Avon's neck and thrust hard. Avon howled and writhed beneath Blake. Blake slid his hand underneath Avon's body and grasped his cock. To Avon's total astonishment, he came, shouting blessings on the gods along with Roj's name.

Blake pressed his open mouth against Avon's shoulder, and came, quietly. He slipped out of Avon's body and collapsed next to him. "Sex is very tiring, isn't it?"

Avon felt like damp clay, manipulated into utter formlessness. He wondered if his bones had melted. "So are many other things." He stroked Blake's face. "Like sculpting, or dancing."

Blake smiled. "Dancing. That sounds like fun."

"It is," Avon continued touching Blake's face, lightly, still in wonderment, seeing the expressions flowing across that mobile, live face. 

"Are there dances for lovers? So that they may celebrate each other and their love?"

"Yes." Avon kissed Blake. "I have learned some from a group of men from Thebes. They are very beautiful."

"Good." Blake rubbed his nose against Avon's. "I want to dance for you."

Avon said softly, "I will gladly teach you." He stroked Blake's lips.

"I'd like that." Blake put his arms around Avon and yawned. He closed his eyes and snuggled close.

Avon also closed his eyes. In a few moments he drifted off to sleep, safe within his lover's embrace.


End file.
